A New Beginning
by Squeaks1981
Summary: Loki and Thor move to live with Jane. But since New York, Loki is not really welcomed. So, with the help of S.H.I.E.L.D. Thor, Loki, and Jane move to a different state where Jane's childhood friend resides. Will Loki and this girl hit it off, or will his boldness scare her away?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I can't get out of my head. Right now, I'm in love with the fantastic, the most handsome man on the planet, Mr. Tom Hiddleston. May the lord up above always bless that gorgeous, kindest child everyday!**

 **I don't own anything except for my own characters...**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

Loki was walking around by the water. Anywhere to get away from his oaf of a brother and his human- _ugh_. Jane Foster. After Odin banished him to Midgard as punishment for his crimes, Thors took him straight to the very humans that stopped him from taking over. Although at first, they were on guard and didn't trust him, they all agreed that they wouldn't bother him as long as Thor watched his every move and they checked in every couple months.

Jane persuaded Thor to move to a different state, which he didn't need to be persuaded that much. Somewhere quiet, where nothing happens. Luckily, Jane had a friend that lived in a land called 'Wisconsin' and knew of a place where they could settle. The way to travel there was a curious matter. Only because, when asked which way they should get there such as; plane or car, Thor and Loki only gave out confused glances. However, she didn't have to worry because dear old Tony Stark lent them one of his private planes. At first, Thor and Loki didn't know what to do, but followed Jane's example and climbed into the strange creature's body and took one of the many seats.

They arrived in a strange land called 'Milwaukee airport'. One of Tony's henchmen were there to greet them and drive them to their new 'home'. Leading the group of three to a black SUV, the short man proceeded to drive them to the address that Jane provided. Loki sat all the way in the back to be by himself and to finally have some time to think of the whole matter.

 _He could not believe that he had to live amongst the very beings he detested! He was a God for Odin's sake! He shouldn't be here!_

The God was pulled from his thoughts when he felt the 'car' jerk to a stop. He looked out the tinted window to see a very big building with luscious green grass and a big fountain behind the gates.

 _Well, at least the place was fit for him_ _._ Loki thought to himself.

"Is this where we'll be residing then?" Thor asked Jane who only nodded and carried her stuff to the big doors. Loki grabbed his stuff and followed the girl. He watched her fumble for the keys to open the doors for a few silent seconds. She mumbled to herself about how could she lose them when she just had them. Loki rolled his eyes and continued to judge her in his mind. Finally, the human found the strange things and opened the door, when they got inside, it was not what the God of Mischief was expecting. There were doors everywhere with numbers on them, and a set of stairs leading up to the second floor.

 _Why are there so many rooms? And why do they need to be numbered?_ Loki questioned, but decided to keep his thoughts to himself.

The group began their way upstairs and stopped in front of a door with the number '8' on it. Taking out the same set of keys, Jane unlocked the door and walked inside. Loki looked over to Thor with a questioning stare, only to receive a shrug of his shoulders as he too, walked inside. Rolling his eyes for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day, Loki stepped inside. He was shocked, that much was true. It was smaller than he thought imaginable.

Inside, you were met with a large living space with one large and small couch. A big, flat box hung on the wall, a couple of windows to let in rays of sunshine, lighting up the place. The walls and floor were an unsightly colour.

"Follow me guys, I'll show you around." Jane said to the brothers. Again, Loki looked over to Thor with a strange glance. The thunder God only shrugged his shoulders and followed his human into the small space.

They ended up in a different room with tiled floors and lots of counter space. Along with a cool box and a heating stove. Loki guessed this was the kitchen area.

"This is the kitchen-" Loki smirked to himself and felt pride of his intelligence, but continued to listen to Lady Foster.

"This is where you'll find all the food and what not. Behind that door, you'll find the bathroom. That's where you'll shower, or bathe, or whatever you gotta do."

"Shower?" Thor questioned. Jane looked up at her lover and sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Right, I'm probably gonna have to show you guys how to work the shower." She thought to herself for a few seconds before flicking her wrists in a lazy manner.

"Eh, I'll show you guys later. For now, let's get to the rooms."

 _Finally, our bed chambers._ Loki thought happily. They excited the kitchen and walked down the hallway to two doors. Jane opened the door on the left to small room with a large bed, a writing desk and a small walk-in closet. Loki thought how Thor, big as he is, would be able to fit in that small of a bed. Even if the bed was big, there was still space in the room.

"Okay, this is obviously going to be mine and Thor's room." Loki was about to protest, but Thor gave him a look that told him to let his lover finish.

"Only because Thor is a big guy and there is two of us. Don't worry Loki, your bedroom won't be super small." They made their way to the the door on the right and Jane was right. The room was _that small_. But it was still small...

The bed was still big, but there was less space to move around. A smaller writing desk and a small bookshelf. There was also a smaller closet. Above the bed, there were two windows that looked over the small body of water in the back of the building. As Loki was observing his bed chambers he heard someone clear their throat. He looked behind him to see Jane and Thor standing in the doorway. Both looking at him with determined eyes.

"After you finish putting your stuff away, meet us in the living room and we'll go over what is to happen." Jane said before disappearing into her room. Thor following behind her after giving Loki a warning glare. Dreading having to spend time with the two, Loki took his time in putting the little clothes he had away.

 ***20 minutes later***

Loki walked into the living room where Jane and Thor waited. The two were sitting on the couch silently talking to one another, but looked up upon hearing the god's arrival. Loki stood before them awkwardly but held his head high, not wanting them to know of him being uncomfortable. After figuring out that he wasn't going to join them on the ugly coloured couch, Jane began to speak.

"Now, I know this isn't what you're used to. This being a lot- and I stress the word 'a lot' greatly' smaller than your home."

"It's bigger than your last living quarters." Thor interjected with a warm smile that Jane reciprocated.

"Yes, it is. This is what we humans call an 'apartment'. Most humans, especially young adults such as myself, live in apartments. When we get older and have enough money, that is when we would buy a house. This place though, this place is actually bigger than the average apartment. Lena did good with getting this." Thor and Loki raised a brow in question at the unfamiliar name.

"Lena?" Thor asked.

"Yea, Lena is the friend that helped us get this place. She's also the one that convinced me to have us move here." Loki saw Thor relax after hearing the friend being a girl, but was still curious.

"You've never mentioned her before. Is she a newly acquired friend through S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Loki's body gave an involuntary shiver at the mention of that cursed group of humans, but didn't say anything.

Jane shook her head before answering.

"She's actually an old friend of mine. We talk every once in a while to catch up."

"How long have you known her?" Loki actually rolled his eyes at his big brothers question.

 _Can't you just accept the being and continue on?_ Loki thought to himself.

"Since I was a child. My parent's moved around the country a lot. When I was in 7th grade, we ended up here. I was very shy and nobody talked to me since I wouldn't utter a single word. Lena noticed me though. She would talk to me, get to know me during lunch and recess. We became good friends after a short while. I moved the next month, but we stayed in contact with each other ever since." Jane smiled warmly at the memory she shared. Thor smiled as well and rested a large hand on her shoulder, gaining her attention.

"So, she's on of your good friends?"

"You could even say she's my best friend." They both smiled at each other, making Loki feel like an unwanted shadow.

"When do we get to meet this 'best friend' of yours!" Jane pulled out a small device that all the human's Loki have seen have. After a couple of seconds, Jane answered still looking at the strange device.

"Well, right now she's in Mexico with her family-"

"Mexico?" Loki couldn't help but join Thor in questioning the whereabouts of this 'best friend' of Jane's. The human woman smiled behind her hand and continued.

"It's a different country that's down South." Thor cocked his head to the side.

"When will she be back." Jane 'hummed' in thought before looking at the strange device again.

"In a couple of weeks-maybe like two, or three." Thor stood, stretching his arms wide. Loki had to quickly duck or get back handed by the big oaf.

"We shall meet and celebrate Lady Lena when she gets back then!" Thor yelled excitedly, making Jane laugh and shush him. Telling Thor that we share this building with other people and had to be careful with the volume of our voices. Loki just rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that day...

 ***present time***

That was two weeks ago. Since then, Loki had learned how to turn on the shower amongst other things. Such as; using the microwave, the television, one of Jane's laptops. Two weeks it has been. Two weeks! And right now, Loki wanted nothing more than to be in Asgard, far away from _Thor_..

That big oaf was everywhere he went!

First thing in the morning, he was there.

If he was relaxing watching television, he was there.

If he wanted to just go outside and draw next to the pond, he would be close behind.

If he wanted to shower, Thor would be right outside the door.

Hel, he was even the last thing before Loki fell asleep!

Two weeks of this.

TWO.

WEEKS!

He could not take no more! He needed something else to do so he wouldn't be locked in such a small place that Thor _dared_ to call home. He needed something-anything to do, else he'd go mad!

...

Loki opened the door to his small 'prison', expecting to see Thor greet him. He opened his eyes, but was shocked at what he saw.

Sitting on the couch, laptop on her lap, was Jane. Loki gave a quick scan to the small place, but found no sign of the gigantic brother. Loki closed the door behind him, gaining the attention of Jane Foster. She quickly put the laptop beside her and stood. Unsure of what to do, Loki stood in place, waiting for the human to speak first.

"Thor's gone-" Loki gave a sarcastic look, almost saying 'I could very well see that, you quim'.

"Something about having to help the Avengers. Since I had nothing to do today, I decided to stay behind so you wouldn't be alone." Loki rolled his eyes, something he found himself doing multiple times a day.

"In other words, you're here to be my, what is it you midgardians say, 'sitter'?" Jane puffed out her cheeks in frustration, but quickly exhaled before crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, I know you don't like me-"

"Now what ever gave you that impression?" Loki said, giving Jane a chilling stare. He will admit, she was more tolerable than most of the humans, but he would never dare say that aloud.

Jane rolled her eyes and sighed, used to his cold demeanor towards her.

"Whatever- I know that you're going crazy with being stuck here, doing nothing all day. That's why before we left, Thor and I had a talk with S.H.I.E.L.D.-"

 _*Involuntary shiver*_

"We convinced them not to let any footage or pictures of you out to the public, so that when we moved you'd be free to roam about without anyone having to recognize you and you can live a little-speaking of which." Jane had a nasty grin on her face making Loki mentally groan.

"What ever it is you've done human, I want no part of it." The woman only chuckled and dared a step closer, showing Loki that she did not fear him.

 _Brave little human Thor has on his hands._ Loki mused in thought.

"It doesn't matter if you like it or not. You have to pitch in somehow. I work with S.H.I.E.L.D., Thor is an Avenger- leaving you sitting here and doing nothing. Uh-uh. Not happening. My house, my rules. You need to earn your keep." Suddenly, Loki felt like a small child being scolded by his mother. He almost applauded Jane, but she wasn't done.

"That's why I went out of my way and got you and interview!" She stood proud and puffed her chest like she deserved to be praised. Loki only cocked his head to the side and raised a brow at her.

"An interview?" Jane nodded her head and smiled.

"Yes! An interview! Y'know, for a job?"

A job?

 _She was crazy if she thought she was getting him to work._ Loki thought.

"It'll get you out of the house." Loki could only roll his eyes and turn his head away from her. Jane took a step closer with her hands behind her back.

"You'll be away from Thor most of the day." The god thought for a moment before sighing and turning to face the small midgardian.

 _When have I become so soft?_

"Where is this 'interview'?" Jane squealed with delight, the pitch of her voice hurting Loki's ears. He decided to give her one of his small glares as to not scare her as much. She stopped immediately.

"Okay, so I asked Lena if her job was hiring, which Thank God it was! And I booked you an interview next Monday-"

"Woman, I asked where was the interview. I don't need the rest of the useless information." Jane only rolled her eyes but held her smile.

"It's a very popular coffee business called Starbucks."

 _Starbucks? What a ridiculous name._

"What will they have me do?" Loki questioned.

"I'm not sure, since I never worked at a coffee shop before. My guess is, they'll have you make coffee-Do you know what coffee is?"

"You mean that dark bitter drink you and Thor drink?" Jane snapped her fingers and pointed at him.

"Yes!" Loki sighed before answering.

"Then, yes. I know what it is." Jane smiled and went back to her spot with the laptop.

"Do you know how to make it?"

 **Silence**.

The woman looked up to see Loki stare anywhere but her. She sighed, shook her head with a smile and made her way to the kitchen.

"C'mon. I'll show you how." She called over her shoulder not having to look back to know that he was following her.

 **4 Days Later**

Loki stood before the small building with the strange creature on the top in a neat black suit. He was _way_ out of his comfort zone right now. He did not like people.

Not.

One.

Bit.

"I'll stay right her in the car. I'm sure it won't last too long." Jane said with her head out of the car window. Loki gave one last look to the car he just came out of and made his way inside.

The first thing he noticed was that it was refreshingly cold inside. In front of him was a board with a bunch of unfamiliar names and foods on it. To his left, were different tables, some filled with people. To his right were strange looking cups and wool baskets. He walked up to the counted and waited. He could hear the conversations of the people sitting to his left. They were sharing whispers of him.

 _"Look at that guy."_

 _"He's so tall and handsome."_

 _"Do you think he's an actor?"_

 _"I've never seen him before."_

 _"Let's go ask for his_ number."

Loki looked to his right and gave the three woman a small smile with a bow of his head, earning small squeals from all three of them. He could feel annoyance creep in the back of his skull as he turned his head the other way.

 _At least this place was small enough to hold such a small amount of people in it._

"Hey there! Can I help you?" A low voice pulled Loki from his thoughts.

Behind the counter, was a man shorter than him wearing a navy blue shirt and an annoyingly green apron. His eyes found bright blue letters on top or the apron, forming some kind of name.

 _Stephen?_ Loki read in his mind.

"Uh, yes. I have an interview with a man named Andy?" The man nodded and his eyes widened in realization.

"Oh! You must be Luke!"

 _Luke, I must remember that for the future._ Loki thought making a mental note of the name.

"I'm Stephen, take a seat. I'll be right out with Andy. Did you want anything to drink?" Loki took a quick look to the board in front of him, but gave up when he could not find a single thing he recognized.

"Water will be fine, thank you." With that, Loki took a seat at the closest to the counter.

 _I think it's so cute._

Loki's attention was caught when he heard a woman's voice fill the small sitting area.

 _And I think it's so sweet..._

He took a look around only to make eye contact with 3 woman from earlier. Besides them, there was one other man, but he was sure that he could not sound like a woman.

 _How you let your friends encourage to try and talk to me. But let me stop you there. Uh, before you speak..._

Loki thought that was the end of the song, but his thoughts were interrupted by the same singing woman.

 _Nah, to the ah. To the no, no, no!_

"Luke Middleton?" Loki was brought out of his listening to the song when heard a male voice. He stood up to see a tall, round ginger headed male with a kind face.

"Hi, I'm Adam. I'm the store manager. I'll be interviewing you." He stuck out his hand towards the god of mischief and Loki was still for a second, not knowing what to do.

 _*Two Days Ago*_

 _"Remember, it's polite to shake other people's hand like this when first meeting them." Jane stuck out her hand and motioned for Loki to grab it. The said man just stared at the offered appendage as if it'll walk off. Growing impatient, Jane grabbed Loki's hand instead, moving their hands up and down in a firm grip._

 _"What is the point of this joining hands?" Thor questioned, staring at the two from his spot on the couch. Jane thought for a while, thinking of a good enough answer not letting go of Loki. She realised this was the first time she was touching him. His hands were large and his skin was rough just like Thor's, but he was much colder. Like he'd been stuck outside in the cold weather for a while._

 _Getting uncomfortable, Loki let go and held his hand while giving Jane a strange look. She just shook it off and answered the ever patient god of thunder._

 _"I believe we do it to show that we are friendly and not there to harm the other person. That, and it's polite."_

 _"That sounds idiotic." Loki commented._

 _"Maybe it does to you, but now that you live here, you're gonna have to learn our ways as humans." Loki rolled his eyes and went to get something to drink..._

 _*Present*_

Loki quickly grabbed the man's hand in a firm grip and shook it before he could notice his uncertainty.

"So-" Adam motioned for Loki to sit down across from him.

"What brings you to Starbucks?" Loki took his a moment before answering, trying to think of something useful.

"My brother, his partner and I just moved here and we're all looking for jobs close to home." The ginger man nodded writing down on his piece of paper.

"Yeah, Lena told me her friend asked for a favor. I gotta be honest, when she told me about you not having worked before I was a little skeptical, but everyone's gotta start somewhere, right?" The man smiled at him and Loki just smiled back.

"True."

"Do you have any specific skills I should know about?" Loki thought again for anything useful. In truth, he never cooked or made coffee in his life. But, he was the god of mischief for a reason.

"I make coffee at home. I am good at listening and following orders. I am a very fast learner." Adam smiled at the last part, which confused Loki.

 _Shouldn't he be happy about the coffee fact?_

After a few more minutes of questions and filling out paper work online, the interview was over.

"Okay, I guess that's everything." Loki made his way to stand up and bid the man a farewell, but the ginger man continued.

"Let's see, the sooner we can get you started should be... Thursday? Does that sound good?" Adam looked up at Loki who only stared and nodded. Shocked that he actually acquired the job so easily. Granted he never wanted to work in the first place, but this will suffice.

"Great! You can start at noon. Lena will be training you-hey guys! Meet your new partner, Luke!" The ginger man said while getting up and moving to the counter. Behind, Loki could see 4 people. The man from earlier-Stev. One girl with orange-blonde hair, another girl with orange-brown hair. Lastly, a small mortal woman with her dark hair tied back and a small piercing in her nose.

Andy put his hand Loki's shoulder and gestured to the people with his other.

"That's Stephen, you've met before. Those two over there are both named Julia. The one with the blonde hair and glasses we call Jules, and the one with brownish hair we call Julia. And over here, we have Grace. She's a very sweet one. Where's Lena? I want her to meet her first trainee." Whilst Stephen went in the back to get said woman, Loki studied the other three woman.

The woman named Jules was a little bigger than what Loki proffered, but she wasn't ugly in anyway. A little plain to him he thought. Her bosom was large though, and her eyes were a very strange colour. Almost like marble.

The other one, Julia. She was smaller than Jules. She was more Loki's type, but she was still plain in his eyes. Her hair was a rust brown colour held back. A dancer's body he could now tell. Multiple piercings in her ears with tanned skin.

The last one, Grace. She was smaller than the other tow. Loki was worried that she would be swept up by a gust of wind.

"Found her!"

"Lena, come here! Meet the person you're gonna be training!" Loki's eyes fixed on a short, curvaceous woman with long, dark brown curly hair that was being held up in a loose bun. He could see some golden streaks mix in with her dark curls. A small button nose, with a small set of lips. A cupid's bow for the top lip and a full pouty lip for the bottom. A small golden ring coming out of her right nostril looking beautiful against her smooth caramel coloured skin.

Dark, thick arch brows. Big, high sharp defined cheekbones. Big, innocent eyes, and dark, long thick lashes that brushed her cheeks whenever she blinked. The colour of her eyes were mesmerizing. They were the colour of clear ice, grey glaciers. It looked so beautiful. So, rare. Like she was a mythical nymph that has only been heard of. Loki's eyes traveled down her skinny neck to her body, or what he could see of it behind that ghastly annoying apron.

Gorgeous, womanly curves. Her bosom was not large, her waist dipped in only to have huge, wide hips flare out. Loki could feel his pants tighten slightly and he licked his dry lips.

The woman smiled and held out her hand. This time, Loki was not hesitant on taking the other person's hand, wanting any excuse to touch this woman.

Her hand was small and dainty. Her skin was soft like silk and he was sure her shinning hair was softer too. He was so close he could smell her.

Sage and mint with a hint of lavender. Loki tightened his grip on her hand wanting to save this moment but had to let go.

"Hey, there. You must be Luke." Her voice sounded low and seductive and Loki knew he could listen to her talk of the most simplest of things just to savor her voice. He only wish he could hear his actual name off of her beautiful lips.

"Luke Middleton, meet Selena Suniga." Loki perked up at the mention of her name.

"Selena? Like the goddess?" He questioned earning a blush and shy smile from the girl in front of him.

"Yeah, except it's Lena for short. That, and I'm no goddess, hah..." She gave out an embarrassed laugh.

"Darling, no goddess could compare to your beauty." Lena bit her bottom and tucked a loose hair behind her pierced ear, all the while having the most beautiful blush dusted on her cheeks.

"Oh! Lena I think you have an admirer already." Stephen announced loudly to drown out the awkward silence, earning a small harmless glare from the short woman. Lena turned her attention back on Loki.

"Anyway, when do you start?" Adam answered for him.

"He starts this Thursday and we'll work from there." The girl nodded her head in understanding, shyly looking away from Loki's stare. After a few more minutes of talking and being handed the gross neatly-folded apron and a name tag, Loki bid his final farewell and made his way into the car.

"So, I'm guessing from the signature green apron, you got the job?" Jane stated more than asked. Loki only nodded.

"Thor is gonna want to celebrate this with a feast tonight. We should probably stop at the store on our way home." Loki nodded again, not really listening, his mind only one thing.

"How'd it go?" Anyone you get along with?"

"It was not awful. Your friend, Lena was it? She seems nice." Jane nodded before commenting.

"Yeah, she's very nice, isn't she? She sticks up for the underdogs. She was raised to be a very gracious, proper lady." Jane stated as she drove. The two of them settling into a comfortable silence.

Proper lady indeed.

 _I must have her to be my Queen._

As Jane predicted, Thor wanted to celebrate his brother getting a job. Loki only rolled his eyes and helped Jane start on their 'feast'. It was a small dinner, but it was a good one. Loki couldn't help but look forward to his time with Selena...

 _*Thursday*_

Loki decided to go to his place of work a little early just to try and converse with the lady Selena.

Once he got in, he was greeted by an overwhelming smell of that dreaded drink; _coffee_. Very, very strong coffee. Loki crinkled his nose in disgust as he stood in the sitting area. He could see the worker Stephen wearing a strange head ware and a piece hanging by his mouth. The human Jules was standing by Stephen by the window, and 2 new people he's sure he's going to meet today.

He looked at his watch, seeing that he was a half hour early for his training, he looked around but could not see Selena. He was assuming she was running late, or in this case, going to be on time.

"Hey, Luke!" Loki looked up to see the Lady Jules waving very enthusiastically at him. He managed a small smile and a bow of his head in return. He was going to go sit down, but he saw Jules walking towards him. Loki didn't want to seem rude, so he made his way over to her.

"Hello, lady Jules. How are you faring?" Loki said in a calming voice.

"Lady Jules? Oooooh, aren't you fancy?" Loki raised a brow in question.

 _Fancy?_ He thought.

"Are you getting anything to drink, hun?" Loki tried his best not to go off on the human woman, but she was really pushing it with the endearing names.

"No, just water is fine, thank you. Is lady Selena here, or on her way?" Jules pushed some buttons on the screen she was looking at and then looked at a piece of paper below her.

"Don't let Lena hear you call her that. She doesn't like her name. When do you start?" Loki was curious now. She didn't like her name, but ut was the name of an actual goddess. Granted, he never met the woman, but he heard of her beauty. However, Loki was sure that the lady was more beautiful than the actual goddess.

 _Her name is gorgeous._ He thought.

"Noon." Jules nodded her head and looked back at the paper.

"She'll be here around 11:50. So... yea, in 20 minutes or so, she'll be here." Loki nodded himself and sat down at a random table.

After sitting alone doing nothing for a couple minutes, Loki started listening for the singing girl from a couple days ago.

Today, was a different person.

 _You know just what to say_

 _Shit, that scares me, I should just walk away_

 _But I can't move my feet_

 _The more that I know you, the more I want to..._

"Hey, Lena!"

"Hey, girl!"

"Hey, beautiful!"

Loki turned around to see the lady Selena walk in with a pair of dark glasses in her hands. Her long, dark curls cascaded down to the small of her back. Today, she was wearing a thin, blue floral blouse and very skin tight dress pants that hugged her thick thighs and very large behind.

Loki's pants started to tighten again at just the mere sight of her!

 _Valhalla_ _, what does this woman do to me?!_ Loki thought as he cleared his throat and made his way over to the woman.

"Hello, lady Selena." Selena visibly jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned around with concern in her eyes but was surprised to see the god standing before her and smiled from ear to ear.

"Hey, Luke! Uhm, just Lena, please."

"But, your name is so beautiful." Selena just smiled and brushed a lock of her hair behind an ear.

"Thank you, but only my family call me by my given name. My friends call me Lena. It makes me home sick when people call me by that. Makes it harder to live my life and not run back to the place I grew up, y'know?"

And just like that, Loki wanted her more. He wanted to be the only one that got to call her by her given name. He wanted to have her on his arm, and watch all the jealous looks the other men gave him.

"I understand. Forgive me, I will remember to use 'Lena' from now on."

"No harm done, love." Are you getting anything?" Loki shook his head and was about to correct 'Lena' on her using terms of endearment, but found that he did like getting called endearment names by this girl.

 _But by no one else. Only her._ Thought Loki.

Loki shook his head and motioned to his water. Lena nodded in response and looked over to Jules behind the counter.

"You having anything, hun?" For some reason, the thought of anyone else besides him using terms of endearment on Lena irritated and caused jealousy to surge within him. Even though both Jules and Lena were girls.

 _Unless, she didn't mind the attention and touch of a woman._ Loki thought, making him smile wickedly at all the possibilities that could happen between them in bed.

"Do you want to try anything, Luke?" The god looked up at the board again. The words blurred together and made no sense to him. He didn't find anything appealing.

"I'm unsure of what to get from these kinds of places."

"I'm guessing you're not a coffee person, huh?" The god of mischief only nodded his head in agreement. He detested the bitter drink when Jane taught him how to make it at home and had him taste it. He looked over to see Lena cupping her jaw and biting her lip as she stared at the board in thought.

 _Valhalla. She has no idea what she does to me!_ Loki groaned mentally.

"Well, we have lattes that are sweet considering you don't like anything bitter. We also have refreshers, juice, milk, tea- a whole bunch of sweet drinks." Loki already checked out their teas. They sounded awful.

"I'm fine with water, darling." The woman just shook her head and bit her lip, making Loki want to take her chin in his hand and bite that lip for her.

"I know, but you're gonna have to try these things so you can better explain the flavours to the customers, hun."

 _All I want is a taste of you, vixen._

"Whatever you recommend, darling. I trust your judgement on these things." The woman smiled in approval with blush creeping onto her high cheek bones. They both stepped up to the counter where Jess was waiting.

"Okay, we're ready." Jules smiled at the two with a glint in her eye that Loki recognized as mischief since it was his specialty.

"You two would make the cutest couple."

"Jules!"

"Haha! what are you getting, hun?" Lena looked over to Loki with an apologetic look and the cutest blush dust onto the tip of her nose. Loki, however was enjoying the comment. Granted, he didn't know what a 'couple' was, but he had a feeling it was the human's equivalent to courting. The comment made him think that he should make his move quick before an unworthy human male took claim on Lena.

"I'm so sorry Lo-Luke! She's silly, and ruthless."

 _Lo? Was she about to say love, but corrected herself?_

Loki observed the woman next to him who was speaking to Jess. She seemed calm now.

 _Or was she about to say Loki?_

He looked at her again in concentration. Loki shook his head in disbelief.

 _We're in a different state. There's no way she could know who I am._

"Luke, love?" You coming?" Loki looked up to see that Lena was done with her talk and was going to sit down. The god quickly joined her, sat in the seat next to her. His arm behind her, hanging off her chair. If she didn't like his boldness, she made no move, nor said anything.

 _Good._ Loki thought in amusement.

 _She's loyal. Her body is already responding so well to me._

"Here ya go, hun. One Trenta strawberry acai lemonade, and one Grande strawberry acai." Jules said as she put the cups in front of two.

 _Why were there two?_ Loki wondered as he observed the two drinks.

He guessed that Trenta was the bigger cup, and the Grande was the smaller one.

"I know you don't like coffee, or anything bitter. So I figured you might have a sweet tooth like me and got you a refresher. Try it. Maybe you'll like it. Loki grabbed the small cup and examined it. It was light pink and there seemed to be a few strawberries in it. He lifted the cup to his mouth, instant sweet coating his tongue in light sugar. It wasn't bad.

 _It was actually good._

"This drink nice. What was the name of it again?" Lena smiled at him, making Loki's jump in happiness.

"It's called Strawberry acai. See, I was right when I said you'd like it." Loki just nodded his head as he took another sip. Lena laughed as she made her way to stand.

"Maybe next time, we can have you try it with lemonade, huh?" The god quickly grabbed his drinks and stood as well.

"Lemonade?" He questioned, making Lena let out a ring of gorgeous laughter as they made their way behind a swinging door to the back...


	2. Chapter 2

**For some reason, I can not stop writing for this story. Don't worry! I'm still writing for my other story Tom Fanfic. I'm just way more ahead with this story. Please read and review for this one! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

Loki and Lena were sitting out in the sitting area, which Loki later learned was called the 'cafe', studying some cards with drinks on them. Right now, the lady was giving the god himself a test of some sort. He was nailing it, as the humans would say.

"Okay, Luke. Tell me, how do you make this one, love?"

 _I'll do anything to have your attention only on me, darling._ He thought with a smirk.

"Depending on the size, it gets cinnamon dolce syrup. Caramel drizzle and steamed apple juice." Lena smiled at him, practically shinning like the sun in happiness.

"Okay, what is the first step?"

"Steam the apple juice."

"At what temp?"

"Children's temperature." Lena nodded and put down the card.

"Very good, love! Are you sure you never worked at a cafe before?" The lady asked with a teasing smile.

"I just have a very good memory, my darling." Loki said in his most seductive voice with a flirtatious smile. Lena didn't say anything about his behavior, but he did see her adorable blush tinting her high cheek bones and tip of her nose. That was all the encouragement he needed to move forward with his plan.

Lena looked at her wrist to check the time and sighed.

"It looks like we can have our lunch now. Hungry?" Loki thought for a moment, and shook his head. He was serious when he said nothing here looked appetizing.

"Well, you have to eat something... I'll be right back." With that, Lena left to behind the counter. Suddenly, a family with many children came in. Now, Loki has never interacted with children, but he did not mind them. He thought they were quite endearing.

"I brought you a little something to snack on." Loki looked up to see Lena with a small, round treat on a plate. It looked to be divided into small portions so they could share. He was about to thank her for the thought, however her attention seemed to be somewhere else. The woman was staring at the family across from them. Her eyes were fixated on the small bundle in the father's arms. She smiled as the newborn babe looked over to her. Lena quietly cooed and waved a finger at her. The babe gurgled a noise for a response before a small, high coo came out, leaving Lena in a puddle of her own happiness. Loki stayed silent as he observed the scene before him.

 _Does she love children?_

Loki continued to watch Lena. She didn't know it, but she was glowing. _Literally!_

 _Does she desire to have her own?_

Lena cooed some more at the small child, earning the attention of the parents. They smiled and went back to what they were doing.

 _I'll shall give her so many children. They shall be beautiful!_

"Oh, how cute." Lena mumbled, staring at the infant in the mother's arms.

She sighed as she rested her cheek on her first and spoke quietly to herself. "Oh... I think 6 would be just right."

 _6?_ The number caught Loki's attention.

"6 what, my darling?" Lena looked over to the god with a small smile on her face. She giggled behind her hand at the look on his face.

"Children? You want 6 children?" Biting her bottom lip, Lena nodded her head. Loki smiled in thought.

 _She has wide hips for bearing children, so there would be no problem._ Loki's eyes traveled up and down Lena's body.

 _Her breasts are petite for now, but they will be engorged with milk when she's carrying my seed._ His eyes studied her body once more, before smiling to himself. Lena looked over to see the mischiefest god with a heated look. His pupils dilated to the point his eyes almost looked black.

 _I'll give her more than 6 when I feed her one of Idun's apples. I want to see her huge with my seed._

"You must think me strange, or delusional to want that many kids." Her soft voice shook Loki out of his little 'daydream'. He looked up to see the woman staring down at the table with blush colouring her face as she bit her lip driving Loki mad considering the thoughts he was just thinking.

"On the contrary, my dear." Lena looked up, hope and curiosity on her face.

"I think it's a beautiful dream to have. I have high hopes for you to achieve this goal." The woman smiled, adoration in her eyes as she stared at the handsome man before her.

"You think so?" She asked earning a very polite nod from him. Loki returned to his daydream of having Lena as his queen and round with his child. Her tan, caramel skin would be glowing. Her long, curly hair shinning in the rays of the sun, cascading down her back. A couple of children surrounding her, laughing at something she had said. A mix of ink black hair, and golden dark brown amongst the small children. Loki walking up behind her and kissing her neck, earning a moan from the heavily pregnant woman.

"Luke?" Loki was interrupted from his wild imagination once more with the low, soft seductive voice of his trainer. Lena looking at him with a worried expression .

"Forgive me, I was lost in thought. What did you say, darling?"

"Are you okay, love?" Loki reached over and put his large hand on her small, fragile one.

 _So small and soft, compared to mine._

"I'm fine, darling. Really. I was just so taken by your beauty I seemed to have ended up in a stupor." Lena rolled her eyes and gave him a teasing smile. She pulled her hand from underneath his and affectionately patted his wrist.

"You're such a flatterer. You're gonna get us in trouble with all your flirting, Luke." Loki chuckled low, and grabbed at her hand again, pulling it closer to his chest.

"Could you blame me, darling? You have more beauty than that of Aphrodite. More beauty than the moon and the stars themselves. You, my dear. Are the most beautiful woman in this whole universe." Lena shyly bit her lip and looked away, avoiding the god's stare. She had to admit that this man was handsome. And his words were something every woman wanted to hear. But to actually have a man looking like Luke practically drooling at her feet. It... It was too much!

 _But she LOVED IT!_

"I'm sure you say that to all the woman." She said, hope and dread in her thoughts while she waited for his answer. Loki tightened his grip in her, making Lena look into his eyes.

 _Never would i waste my time on other mortal woman. They are beneath me._

"Nay. You are the only one that are hearing these words. When a woman has my attention, I only focus on said woman." It became silent between the two. The only sound around them were the noises of the music and workers. They stared into each others eyes. It was starting to get really intense, and they began to lean in to each other. That is, until Lena pulled away, tucking away a piece of hair and biting her bottom lip that she only did when she was nervous Loki noted.

"So, Luke. What brings you here?" Lena asked nibbling on her exotic (exotic to him, of course) treat.

"Here?" Loki questioned, barely paying attention to the conversation. Too busy scheming a way to gain the woman in front of him affection.

"Here. Wisconsin. Jane didn't really tell me much about you. Only that her, her boyfriend and you wanted to move to somewhere quiet." Loki quickly thought on his feet, hoping that his brother and Jane stick to the tale he was about to tell.

"Yes, my brother and Lady Jane couldn't stand the noises of New York. So, they moved here. I came along (because I had no choice) because I figured there was nothing to keep me there." Lena was silent for a moment, thinking of the god's story.

"Yes, Jane told me something like that. You should bring them in sometime. I haven't seen Jane in years, and I would very much like to meet your brother." That caught his attention right away.

 _Of course she'd want to meet my brother. They all do. I should of known!_

Loki was on high alert at the mention of this woman wanting to meet Thor. Rage instantly boiled inside of him at the thought.

 _He can't have her!_

"Why do you have an interest to meet Tho-uh, Thomas?" Lena cocked her head to the side, which Loki would have thought cute if not for the conversation they were having.

"Your brother's name is Thomas? Thomas Middleton?" She said, testing the name on her tongue. Loki's hands balled into tight, white knuckled-fists as Lena rested her head in her hands with a warm smile on her face.

"Thats-uh. That's a nice name." Loki cleared his throat.

"Why do you wish to meet my brother?" The woman dared to chuckle at the god's jealousy.

 _I'm gonna have to punish her later for this._ He thought as he tried to control his raging anger and jealousy.

"I'd like to see if he's a good enough man for Jane-not that he isn't a good man!" Lena said quickly, hand over her mouth trying to cover up her smart mouth. Loki could care any less however. He was starting to feel better because of her, and she didn't even know it.

"Jane is like my little sister. I only want what's best for her." Loki was admiring Lena. He started to think that she always thought of everyone else before her. He loved that.

 _She really is selfless._

"He is good to her. Our mother raised us to treat women with the highest respect. However, he can be quite clueless." The glow in Lena's eyes suddenly disappeared at the last sentence. Her posture had slouched with sadness. But she had a smile on her face.

"Yes, I'm afraid everyone can be clueless at times." Loki wondered what she meant by that quickly changed the subject.

"What about you, darling?" Lena raised her head at Loki's voice.

"What about me?"

"Any siblings?" Instantly, her smile returned.

"Yes! I'm actually from a large family." During the rest of the day, Loki found out that Lena was indeed from a large family. She was the second eldest out of 9 children. She also had a twin named Erica who was currently over seas somewhere. He also learned that she was fully Aztec-Mexican and could speak 10 languages fluently. Such as; Spanish, French, Italian, Chinese, Korean, Japanese, Russian, Czech, English and Hebrew.

She was born in Mexico, which she promised to take him someday, but moved here 10 years ago. Her parents unfortunately moved back to Mexico, wanting to be closer to their family. Taking her younger sisters with them. During the summer though, they come back to visit with her. The only ones that live in the states is her, her twin, her sister and her brother, who was the oldest out of all of them.

By the end of the day, Loki knew how to brew coffee, tea and make all the drinks, plus use the electronic registers, and also warming and preparing the food. It was safe to say, he didn't need anymore training. But they kept at it anyway because of the schedule that was already written up. So, for the rest of the week, Loki and Lena spent their time going over rules and expectations, and also getting to know each other more.

A couple days later, he started to have an actual schedule, got partner numbers (whatever that means) and was able to make some drinks when there wasn't a rush. He wanted to work with Lena as much as possible, but he soon found out that she was a morning person and every time he came in around 9 she would just be getting off.

So, one day, Loki asked if there was any possible way her could have a number or address of hers to contact her, or maybe company her on a nice walk. She wrote down her number and told him to text her his schedule and they'll hang out on their next day off.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my stories! I hope they're as good as I hope they are! As always, I don't own anything except for my characters! Please R &R this story and my other story **_Her_ **.**

 **Thank you all again my loviess!**


	3. Chapter 3

**For some reason, I can not stop writing for this story. Don't worry! I'm still writing for my other story Tom Fanfic. I'm just way more ahead with this story. Please read and review for this one! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **A couple days later...**

Loki was sitting on the couch at home he had a day off so he was trying to keep his mind occupied. He spent the last 15 minutes reading the same passage of the Midgardian book ' _Harry Potter_ '. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of a certain human.

 _She's not just a human. She is to be my Queen._ Loki thought defensively.

He could not stop thinking of, well-everything about her. The curves of her body never seemed to stray far from his mind. He couldn't help but think back to the time he walked behind her once. Her curls were moving side to side with every step she took. He remembered how his eyes traveled down her body and back up to her wide hips. His pants tightened at the memory of how sensual her hips swayed. Almost as if she knew he was watching and was pulling him in with her 'little show'. However, for only a short time of knowing her, Loki knew Lena wasn't that kind of woman.

Loki was suddenly pulled from his thoughts when there was a rather loud knock at the door. Thor made his way over to the noise, which Loki was grateful for. At the moment, he didn't think anyone would appreciate the surprise he had in his pants.

"Friends!" Thor loudly exclaimed, spreading his arms wide in a welcoming manner. Loki didn't even bother to look up from his book. From his brother's happy shout, he already knew who was at the door.

"Hey Point break. So, this is your place, huh? It's uh-"

"Be nice, Tony." The Captain warned. Tony didn't respond as he made his way inside. The others following. The others being; the Lady Widow, Barton, Captain America and the raging Hulk.

The man of Iron patted Thor on the arm and handed him something small, before making his way over to Loki.

"Hey Reindeer games. How's working life? Y'know, living like a human?" Tony teased as he pushed Loki's feet off the couch and took a seat next to him. If the two weren't enemies, Loki would have considered Tony a companion because of his playful manner sarcasm.

"Tony-" Thor began, but Loki interrupted him with a calm answer, which surprised everyone.

"Working at the 'Starbucks' hasn't been challenging. But, anything would be better than being trapped in here all day."

"You work at Starbucks?! Do you get free coffee?"

 _Of course, that would be the first thing he asked._ Loki thought, as he mentally rolled his eyes.

"On the contrary, Tony. I can have any free drink I want because of my 'Partner numbers'." The god bragged.

Tony answered by resting a hand on Loki's shoulder as he pointed with his other and looked at everyone else.

"Okay, that's it. Everything's in the past. He's my new favourite." Everyone sighed at the man's playful attitude. Loki only rolled his eyes, hiding a smirk behind his back, clearly not reading. Loki was brought back to the present when he felt something being dropped into his lap. He looked down to see a small device. The same kind that most midgardians have.

"It's a phone. An iPhone X to be exact. You still needed one, right?" Tony stated calmly. Loki just stared at it. It was small, but the screen was big. There was a circular button on the bottom.

"I already have it set up. It has all of our numbers in it. When we expect you to pick it up right away. Of course, except when you're working." Tony kept going on, but Loki ignored him as he walked into his room. He looked through some loose papers, but found exactly what he was looking for. He stared down at the small numbers.

Lena's numbers.

 _Finally, I have a way of contacting her._ Now, all he had to do was figure out how to put the numbers in his newly acquired phone.

After figuring out what to do, with some help and teasing from Tony and the others, Loki sent his first message. That first person being of corse, Lena.

 _xx Hello, Lady Lena. It is Luke Middleton xx_

Loki waited a couple moments for a reply, not really knowing what to expect. Nothing happened right away, and Loki realized how stupid he looked.

 _He is a god. He shouldn't be waiting for a woman's reply!_

 _Ding!_

Loki quickly looked to see the screen of his phone light up.

He unlocked his phone and saw it was a reply form Lady Lena.

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx Hey, Luke :) What's up? xx_

Loki stared at the message. He was so confused. Why did she ask him what was up? What is it, a jest? She obviously knew it was the sky that was up.

 **Loki**

 _xx Lady Lena. It is the sky that is up, it it not? xx_

He didn't have to wait for a response.

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx Of course I know it's the sky, silly XD I was asking what you were up to, love XD xx_

 _Why did she not ask that in the first place, then?_ Loki thought, more confused.

 **Loki**

 _xx Right now, I'm talking to you. I thought you knew that, love? xx_

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx Luke, you're so endearing. I love it xx_

That made Loki smile. He didn't know how he was being endearing but he was happy it made the woman happy.

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx So, what's you schedule like for the next 3 weeks? xx_

 **Loki**

 _xx I work tomorrow from 9-5. It is the same until Friday. Then I am off Saturday xx_

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx Well, that's good! Those are some good hours! Better than mine! xx_

 _It would be better if we worked together._

 **Loki**

 _xx Yes, well. It helps to have a big pay check in this world xx_

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx Ugh, don't I know it. I'm thinking about getting another job to help pay for school xx_

Loki paused.

 _She needs help with money for education?_

 **Loki**

 _xx Darling, I could help you if you need more money xx_

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx You're such a gentleman, Luke. But, that's alright. Did you want to hang out sat? xx_

Loki could feel himself blush a little at the compliment.

 _Loki was sure he could ask the man of iron, or Jane for that matter, a favor._ Loki suddenly was brought to reality at what Lena said.

 _Sat? Does she mean Saturday?_

 **Loki**

 _xx Saturday? What would you like to do, darling? xx_

As the god waited for a reply, he got up and got himself a drink.

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx You like reading, correct? We could go to the Milwaukee museum. I've been there a handful of times, but I never get tired of the exhibits. Especially the butterfly room! xx_

Loki wasn't so sure about this butterfly room, but the sound of learning the history about 'Wisconsin' did intrigue him. That, and the time he was getting to spend with lady Lena.

 **Loki**

 _xx That sounds like a wonderful idea, my darling xx_

 **Lady Lena**

 _xx Great! I'll see you this Saturday! xx_

Loki smiled to himself. He already could not wait for their time together...

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my stories! I hope they're as good as I hope they are! As always, I don't own anything except for my characters! Please R &R this story and my other story **_Her_ **.**

 **Thank you all again my loviess!**


	4. Chapter 4

**For some reason, I can not stop writing for this story. Don't worry! I'm still writing for my other story Tom Fanfic. I'm just way more ahead with this story. Please read and review for this one! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **A month later...**

After their first date together, Loki and Lena were inseparable. Loki learned that the Mdgardian Woman favoured the colours blue, silver, and rose gold. She also loved literature, _romantic_ _literature_ , to be exact. She also _loved_ children. She adored them. Now, Loki wasn't too keen on children-don't get him wrong! He did like children, he just didn't adore them as much as Lady Lena did. With her, her eyes turned very warm, along with a comforting smile. She crouched down to their height to look them in the eyes. Her voice was low and soft as to not scare them off. After seeing how she acted with the little ones, Loki was 100 percent sure that she was to bear his children.

 _She's the one._ Loki thought.

However, the God hadn't seen, nor heard of the small woman in some time. She wasn't at the Starbucks as much as she was before. It made Loki wonder if she even worked there anymore.

Which brings us to now...

Loki just arrived home to Jane sitting on the couch with the laptop she's always. He hung his coat and put his keys on the hanger, only then did Thor's woman noticed his presence.

"How was work?" The two may have come a long way from the first time they met, but it was still awkward between them.

"It was quite alright."

The silence was filled with the little taps of Jane's computer.

"Any rushes?"

"Just one, but I arrived at the end of it."

"Really? Any rude customers?" Loki couldn't help the tugging of a smirk at the corner of his lips at her question. Since he arrived, there haven't been any rude customers. Which he was grateful for. While Lena brought in all the men customers, Loki brought in the women. However, since Lena hasn't been in as of late, all the men have become agitated, but Loki never had to deal with them.

 _Yet._

"Jane, you know as well as I that I've never had a rude customer." Jane scoffed at that.

"Right, because you and Lena bring in the good customers."

"So far, it's just me."

"Oh, really? Why's that?" Loki paused as he bent down to get a water bottle from the box that cools everything.

"Lena hasn't been at work since two weeks ago. Every time I have off she's there."

"Oh, she must be busy with her new job." Loki's head quirked up.

"New job?"

"Uh, huh." The mortal woman said, making a face. It took Loki everything inside him to _not_ roll his eyes.

"Where, pray-tell, is this second job of hers?" Jane took a second to answer, for she was finishing up her thesis.

"She works at PINK."

" _Pink?_ Like the colour?"

"I keep forgetting that you and your brother are not originally from here." Finally, Jane put down her laptop and looked the God of Mischief in the eye.

"Lena had to get a second job because she couldn't survive paycheck to paycheck. So, she works at PINK that's in the mall."

 _Silence_.

Jane sighed and closed her laptop, giving the God of Mischief a knowing look.

"Did you want to go to the mall, Loki?" She asked with a smirk playing on her lips.

Before Loki could answer, Thor walked through the door at that exact moment.

"Ah, Loki! You're home!" The big oaf clapped a hand on his brother's shoulders. It took everything in Loki to not sway under his brother's strength.

"Yes, Thor. I'm aware of that." The Thunder God made his way over to Jane to put a quick peck on her cheek.

"How was your day at The Starbucks today?" Thor asked as he sat down on the small couch, Jane sitting next to him. Loki almost rolled his eyes at the sight.

"It's was alright for it being short of people."

"Why is your store always short of people?"

"I'm not sure of that, brother. I don't keep track of that."

"Hey babe, I was just about to take Loki to the mall. Did you want to come?" Loki quirked his brow in confusion.

 _Did she just call Thor an infant?_ That thought alone almost had Loki laughing.

Almost.

"You know I would love to come, Jane. However, I have to go on a mission with the Avengers." Jane looked crestfallen. Which was expected. Thor is always going on missions.

"Where to this time?" Thor paused before answering to push back a lock of Jane's hair behind her ear.

"You know I can't tell you, just how you can't tell me what you're working on. I'm sorry Jane."

"It's okay, I guess. Come back home safe." With that, Thor quickly packed and left, but not before kissing Jane's forehead and patting Loki on the back.

"Okay, how's a trip to the mall sound?" Loki watched Jane like a hawk as she grabbed her keys and made her way to the door.

"Are we really going to this _mall_ just to visit Lena?" Jane paused and thought for a moment before turning to her 'brother-in-law' with a mischief smirk that made Loki proud.

"That and I love PINK." Loki was still confused on what _PINK_ actually was.

"Let's go." With that, they made their way to the car.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my stories! I hope they're as good as I hope they are! As always, I don't own anything except for my characters! Please R &R this story and my other story **_Her_ **.**

 **Thank you all again my loviess!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For some reason, I can not stop writing for this story. Don't worry! I'm still writing for my other story Tom Fanfic. I'm just way more ahead with this story. Please read and review for this one! Let me know what you think!**

* * *

 **At The Mall...**

After a 15 minute car ride, Jane and Loki arrived in front of a huge building that said _Food Court_.

 _Whatever that means_. He thought.

They made their way to the parking lot and entered the huge building. What Loki saw inside was very...

 _Interesting_.

Besides New York City, this place was full of Midgardians. They were everywhere. Serving food, they were there. Paying for the food, they were there. A lot of younger children without any parents on their cellular devices were there as well. Loki had to stop for a moment to take everything in.

"Ki..?"

"Lo... Ki?..."

"You okay?" The god looked down to see Jane staring up at him with a little concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine." He answered, before walking away. Only to stop a few feet to look behind him for Jane.

 _Thor would kill me if I lost his Midgardian lover_. Loki thought annoyed. The God gave a shrug of his shoulder indicating that he wanted Jane to follow. The mortal took the hint and led the way.

Loki noted that there were many different smells, and since an Asgardian's sense of smell is far more superior than a humans, Loki was starting to get a migraine. After walking for a couple minutes and going up the stairs, the two stopped in front of a small store with the word PINK in all caps. The god of lies scrunched his nose in disgust as the smells only got stronger. With a look over her shoulder, Jane went in. They made their way to a small woman with long, straight raven hair.

"Excuse me, miss?" Jane said, but stopped herself once the woman turned around. It turned out, that the woman was not a woman, but a young girl. Her skin was pale as snow, she had big deep brown doe eyes. A small button nose and not big lips, but not small lips either. You could tell she was young because of her light curve figure.

"Ahni?"

 _What a strange name. Ahni?_

"Jane? What are you doing here?" The young girl's eyes studied Loki. Testing to see if he was friend, or foe.

 _Smart girl._ Loki thought, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Who's the guy?" Jane rolled her eyes and ignored the question.

"Continuing on with _my_ questions first-" Ahni rolled her eyes back with a smile on her face.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back in Mexico?" The little girl continued to fold the shirts she was previously working on as she answered Jane.

"Our parents decided that it would be a good idea if I moved in with Selena since I'm getting older. However, I call bullshit."

"Ahni!" The two girls laughed while Loki stood there uncomfortable. Once again, Ahni studied him from head to toe.

"So, who's the guy." Jane finally acknowledged Loki again and inched her head forward. Indicating that she wanted him by her side.

"This is my boyfriend's brother Luke Middleton."

"Ah, I thought I recognized him from somewhere." Suddenly, Loki's and Jane's stomach dropped.

 _Recognized_ _me from where?_

"I seen him a couple times in Starbucks when I went to go pick up Selena from her shift."

"You drove there? How old are you?" Ahni smirked at the question.

"Just turned 15. I have my permit."

"You're supposed to be driving with a licensed driver at all times till you have your actual license."

"What the law don't know won't kill them." Jane looked at Loki to see him smiling.

"I like her." Loki said said to Jane quietly. Ahni and Jane just smiled at him.

"So, what are you guys doing here? Shoppin?" Ahni asked. Jane shook her head and smiled.

"Actually, we're here for Selena. I wasn't expecting to run into you here. How did you get a job here? Aren't you young?" That puzzled Loki, for he thought the girl was too young to do anything at all. Ahni nodded her head and clicked her tongue really loud, before answering.

"Well, it pays to have a sister who's also the hiring manager at the place you work at. Selena got me in."

"Oh, she did? Is she gonna lose her job if she gets caught?"

"Not really. I'll be 16 in a couple days so they hired me on _LEGALLY_."

"Is Selena in? I haven't seen her in a while and I-"

"Just wanted to visit me to use my discount?" A soft feminine voice finished for Jane.

Loki looked over Ahni's head to see the woman he couldn't get off his mind since he met her.

The woman had her long, beautiful dark brown curly hair down instead of in the bun it's always in at starbucks. The curls went past her hips, and had flowers braided into them. She wore a pastel pink button up blouse with a black loose bow with the strings hanging down. A black skirt that was high waisted and knee-high black boots. The skirt swayed side to side along with her hips. Selena walked over with a lovely smile on her face. As soon as she reached the three she said a soft hi and gave Jane a hug.

"Are you telling Ahni off and sending her back to work, because if so-do it!" Selena joked with her hands up in surrender as Ahni sarcastically laughed and hit her sister with a PINK top before going back to folding.

"Actually, I was just here to catch up with you if you had time. I feel like since we moved down here, we really hadn't been able to talk and catch up." Loki didn't catch whatever was said next as he just stared at Selena. She was just so beautiful-a Goddess even! More beautiful than Aphrodite herself. However, he'll never say that aloud again. He didn't want what happen last time he said that to another woman to happen. It took a lot of convincing from Odin himself to calm down that self-absorbed Goddess.

"Oh, hey Luke. I haven't seen you in a while." Loki snapped out of his inner thoughts to Selena looking at him, specifically talking to him!

"Oh, yes. It has been some time since we've last seen each other." Selena smiled so sweetly it made tingles go up and down his spine. Suddenly, a man walked up to Selena, and stood very, _very_ closely.

Loki did _not_ like that.

The God of Mischief instantly sized him up.

The man worked here obviously. Had messy dark hair in a bun. Fair skin with freckles across his cheeks and nose. Wore dark glasses and had bright eyes. He had a crooked smile and white teeth shinning through. He was taller than the girls, but shorter than Loki.

"Hey, Selena, sorry to bother you. But, you have some customers here that want you to help them pick out things for their girlfriends." All of them looked over to the side to see a bunch of guys huddled together. Undressing Selena with their eyes and smiling. Ahni made a noise of disgust in the back of her throat and rolled her eyes. Yes, Loki did like this young woman with each passing minute. Before Selena could speak, Ahni finished her folding and put her hand out, stopping her sister from moving.

"Lena, you stay here, I'll go deal with the _burros_." As Ahni made her way over to the group of men, Loki saw that they looked disappointed as they were waiting for the other sister.

 _None of you can have her, midgardian_ scum. Loki thought as he sent a vicious glare over to the group as he moved closer to Selena and picked up her had to lay a kiss upon her wrist. Loki thought, since they were courting, he was allowed to touch this woman. The action must have pleased Selena, because she smiled so brightly and move into Loki's side, got on her tiptoes to leave a sweet innocent kiss on the corner of his lips.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading my stories! I hope they're as good as I hope they are! As always, I don't own anything except for my characters! Please RR this story and my other story** _Her_

 **Thank you all again my loviess!**


End file.
